Hollywood Heights: Life is Beautiful
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: 3 years after the last episode, how are Eddie and Loren doing? *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many Hollywood Heights fans were disappointed with the ending of Loren and Eddie. Well, I am here to give it the ending it deserved!**

* * *

_3 years after last episode..._

Eddie and Loren looked down at the little bundle of joy they had brought home from the hospital that day in amazement. Nora and Max called it 'first child syndrome', a disease contracted by first time parents. They couldn't help it. She was perfect. Melody Nora Duran was surely a miracle baby.

"She's so tiny." Loren cooed. Eddie let his daughter grab onto one of his fingers, her little hand tightening around it. "She's got a heck of a grip, too." he joked. Loren held her as they examined their little girl. Eddie thought that she was a mirror image of Loren. "Haven't you looked at her enough?" they heard a voice say. Max stood at the door, Nora close behind. "Hey, Pops!" Eddie exclaimed. "Hey yourself, daddy." Max laughed. Loren gave Melody to Eddie as she greeted her mom. "Put her in her crib please, honey." she asked him. Eddie nodded.

Max followed Eddie into the nursery, unable to take his eyes off his beautiful granddaughter. "I'm so old! My son has a daughter." Max said. Eddie laughed. "Yeah, I can't disagree with that. I still can't believe it myself." He shook his head as he gently set Melody down into her crib in the soothing nursery of the new house they had just bought (A pregnant Loren insisted that they needed a more spacious home). He sighed looking at his daughter. Max could sense that Eddie had a lot on his mind. "You okay, Eddie?" he asked. Eddie simply shrugged. "I don't know. I love Melody more than anything, but..." he trailed off. "But what?" Max asked. "I don't think I can be half the father you were."

Eddie looked down at Melody, thinking about all the ways he could mess up as a dad. He was, after all, partly responsible for the person this little girl turned out to be. Max put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, that little girl is yours, right?" Eddie nodded. "If you love someone that much, you'll find a way. Remember, there will come a day when she has to make her own choices in life. If you instill the right values and morals in her before that time comes, she'll be just fine." Eddie turned around and looked at his dad, still young for a grandfather. His dad was the greatest father in his eyes, Melody's _only_ grandpa.

"Thanks, Pops. How did you come up with that?" he asked. "As soon as I saw you look at her when she was born, I saw so much love in your eyes that I knew this little girl would be loved more than any little girl ever born." Max insisted. Eddie shook his head at his sentimental father. "Look at her! How can you not love her the minute you see her!" Eddie exclaimed. It was true; she was an adorable baby. Her dark hair grew in quickly, quicker than most newborns. Her hazel eyes mirrored Loren's, something Eddie was thankful for. Max agreed, "She is a cute little thing."

* * *

Loren sat down next to Nora. "So, how's the baby doing?" Nora asked casually. "She's doing great, actually. We can already see her spunky little personality coming out." Loren's eyes sparkled as she talked about her daughter. Nora laughed. "Someone's overly excited." she joked. "What about you and Eddie? How are you two doing?" Nora asked. Loren looked at her, surprised. "Why do you ask?" Nora sighed. "We both know that your father wasn't too overjoyed at the thought of being a parent. How does Eddie feel?" Loren was shocked her mom would even suggest that Eddie could be anything like her father, who had abandoned Loren as soon as she turned four. "He's thrilled, Mom. He loves Melody." Nora grabbed Loren's hand. "I'm glad to hear that, sweetie, I really am." she whispered. Nora had a concerned look on her face, but Loren just brushed it off.

A knock on the door got Loren out of Nora's death grip on her hand. "Coming!" she yelled. As soon as she opened the door, Mel shot herself at Loren. "Lo! I missed you so much!" she cried. Loren hugged her back. "Calm down, Mel! I don't want the baby to start crying." Mel let go when she heard the word 'baby'. "Where is my little god-daughter?" she asked. Loren had appointed Mel and Adam to be Melody's godparents as soon as she was born. "She's in the nursery with Eddie and Max." Loren told her. Mel walked into the house when Loren realized that Adam was close behind. "Hey Loren, Nora." he greeted. Nora waved at him from the couch.

"So, how is New York treating you guys?" Loren asked. "Oh, you know, just the usual. Counting how many homeless guys we see on the way to our apartment, taking pictures of street dancers and time square weddings." Mel joked. Loren laughed and gestured for them to sit down. "How does it feel to be married with a baby?" Mel asked Loren. She shrugged. "It's good. Eddie and I have been married for a year now, so it doesn't feel that much different, but Melody was a surprise. A good surprise."

"What about you two? When will you finally get the guts to propose, Adam?" Nora pestered. "I, uh, um.." Adam stuttered uncomfortably under the pressure. Mel put her hand on his shoulder. "We're working on that."

* * *

By nightfall, Nora, Max, Mel, and Adam had all gone home. From Mel, Loren learned that Phil and Adriana were living in an apartment with their three year old son named Chris. She was genuinely happy for them, now that they had agreed upon a truce. Loren already knew what had become of Chloe and Tyler. Chloe ended up going to prison for hit-and-run homicide charges in Katy's death, courtesy of Max. Tyler, however, got his career back on track with the help of Osbourne Silver. Eddie let go of his anger towards both of them after Chloe was jailed. He had decided that they weren't worth the energy. For his part, Tyler apologized to both Eddie and Loren for the things he had said and done to them.

Loren sat on the couch, holding Melody in her arms. What Nora said earlier rang in her head. '_We both know that your father wasn't too overjoyed at the thought of being a parent. How does Eddie feel?_' Loren knew the thought was irrational, but she began to fear that her situation would turn out just like her mom's; abandoned by someone who you thought loved you while stuck caring for a child by yourself. She instinctively held Melody a little tighter. "Whatcha doin', beautiful." she heard. She turned around and met Eddie's eyes. He sat down on the couch next to her.

Loren shrugged and turned her full attention to Melody to lessen her nerves. This worried Eddie. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay, Loren?" he asked. Eddie could always tell when she was upset. Loren met Eddie's eyes, so full of concern and love. Before she could stop herself, she broke down. Tears were flowing out, the dam had broken. Eddie didn't know why his wife was crying or what to do. He settled on holding her close and rubbing her arm. Melody looked up at both of them with confused eyes. "Shhhh. It's okay, Loren." Eddie whispered. Loren shook her head into Eddie's chest. "No it's not. Nothing will make this better. I'll never be able to trust fully again, and it's all _his _fault!" Loren said 'his' with such venom that it caught Eddie off guard. "Who's _him_?"

"My dad." She groaned. "If you could even call him that." Eddie tightened his grip on Loren. He hated her father for what he did to Loren and Nora. He himself had lost a parent, but he was grateful that his mom always loved him. Loren never got a loving father untill Nora married Max. "He's not worth it, Loren. He walked out on the best thing he ever had. It's his loss." he tried to reassure her. Loren looked up at Eddie. "He didn't want me." Her voice was barely there. The pain of losing a parent came rushing back to her.

"He loves you as much as he can, Loren. He was just too young and scared to take care of you. Always remember this; even if he doesn't want you, I do, your mom does, and so does my dad." Eddie told her. Loren snuggled into Eddie's side. "You're a young parent like he was..." she said. It was true; Eddie was only twenty-five, and Loren was a mere twenty-one. Eddie put the pieces together and realized that Loren was afraid that Eddie would leave like her dad did. It stung, but he knew it wasn't her fault for feeling that way. She had trust issues that her dad caused.

Eddie pulled Loren's chin up with his free hand. "Loren, listen to me. I am _never _leaving you or Melody. When I promised to be with you forever, I meant it. Melody is a blessing I would never, _ever_ take back. Your dad was just too stupid to realize what a miracle you were." Loren's eyes started to water. "I love you, Eddie." He smiled. "I love you, too." Eddie kissed Loren softly, something he never tired of. Eddie then gently took Melody out of Loren's arms and cradled her in his. "And I love you too, baby girl!" he announced. As Loren watched her husband and her daughter together, she realized that she had gotten everything she wanted in the end. She had a successful career in music, a loving husband who was devoted to her, and a beautiful daughter that they both loved dearly. Something else that Nora always told her rang in her head;

_'It has its ups and downs, but in the end, life is beautiful.'_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that great, but I really wanted to give Hollywood Heights a proper farewell. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Based on the reviews so far, I have decided to continue this story, but I have to finnish at least one of my Hunger Games stories before I start on this one. Please be patient!**


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: I got inspired and started writing this, but don't expect an update in a while because I still have two other stories to finish. This is a flashback chapter, per request of several people.**

* * *

_A few years before the previous chapter..._

*Changing from 3rd person POV to 1st, and from past tense to present*

I pace around the living room nervously. Today, I will propose to Loren, the love of my life. We have been dating for over a year and living together for a few months. The time just feels right. I love her, she loves me and nothing else matters. When I told Pops about my plan, he gladly offered up Mom's ring. I know he loves Loren like she's his own daughter, she even calls him 'dad' now, so the decision was an easy one to make.

I hear the door opening and I turn around quickly. It's Loren. "Hey, Eddie. I just went to see our parents. Can you believe they're married now? I don't know whether or not I gained a Mom or a Dad." She laughs. God, I love her laugh. It's one of the many, many things I love about her.

I have to do this before I chicken out. "Loren, could I talk to you about something?" I ask. She looks concerned immediately, like I'm about to tell her that something is wrong. "What's the matter, Eddie?" she asks, worried. "Nothing, nothing!" I assure her. She relaxes a bit and waits for me to continue. I take her hand softly and lower myself onto one knee. She gasps, knowing right away what I'm doing. The smile on her face tells me that she won't say no.

"Loren, ever since I got those lyrics you sent on twitter, I knew my life was about to turn around. I didn't know you and had never seen you, but I felt like I had made a friend. When you entered the contest, I knew that you were the winner, no doubt. Even though you were late to attend, I trusted that you would show. When you did, I was speechless. Never had I heard a voice that beautiful. I was awestruck by your beauty and your talent, even though I was still in Chloe's web. Spending more time with you, I realized that you were a beautiful person inside and out, and we connected on so many levels. Remember when we danced together after you had forgotten something at the club? Well, when I dipped you down, I remember thinking 'I really wish I could kiss her'. It confused me because I thought I was in love with someone else, so I brushed it off, but the truth is, your touch felt better than anyone's. I cherished the time we spent together and it killed me to think of you going through pain when I was in hiding. Spending time with you now as your boyfriend, I realize something. I'll never love anyone else like I love you, and I never want to lose that."

I take out Mom's ring from my pocket. "What I'm trying to say is, Loren, will you marry me?" Loren looks from the ring to me. "Yes!" she squeaks, unable to find her voice. I gladly slide the ring on her finger and pull her into a kiss. I'm so relieved and happy. Loren will be my wife, I'll be her husband. It just seems right.

Loren hugs me with so much energy. "I have to tell Mom, Dad, Mel, Adam-" "Calm down." I interrupt her. She takes a few deep breaths. I rub her back soothingly. "Loren, we can tell them all together. I asked Pops to round everyone up so we can give them the news." I tell her. She smirks at me. "So you were sure I was going to say yes." she states. "Yep." I say as soon as she finishes. Loren laughs. "Well, you're obviously a good judge of character." she whispers. I wrap my arms around my soon-to-be-wife's waist and kiss her eagerly. She breaks apart far too early for my liking. "Let's go tell everyone the good news."

* * *

_Wedding day..._

**Loren's POV**

I'm looking at myself in a full length mirror. My flowy but not too long wedding dress is on me and my hair is done up in a complicated bun, courtesy of Mel. I'm trying my best to not hyperventilate, but I feel faint. I just can't believe that in a few hours, I'll have turned from Loren Tate to Loren Duran. Will I be a good wife? Does Eddie expect anything from me? Does he want kids? I take a few deep breaths. Calm down, Loren, you're not even married yet.

Mom and Max (sorry, I mean Dad) walk in the room. I still can't get used to the fact that I have a Dad, one that actually stuck around. "Hey, guys." I say quietly. "Is someone nervous?" Mom asks. I nod hesitantly. "I mean, I love all of you, but I can't wait until it's just Eddie and me." Being twice married newlyweds, they seem to understand.

"Can I talk to you alone, Dad?" I ask. He nods and Mom leaves the room. "What do you need, sweetheart?" he asks me. "I was thinking... I mean, since you're the only father I've ever really had... Could you, um... give me away?" I ask nervously. Dad smiles warmly at me. "Of course I will, honey, as long as you save the father daughter dance for me." I nod. He pulls me in for a hug. "Remember, I may not be your biological father, but I love you like my own daughter. I'm here for anything you may need." My eyes start to water in spite of myself. "I love you too, Dad. And you don't have to worry about not being my biological parent. You were here for me when the guy listed as father on my birth certificate wasn't." Dad gives a sympathetic smile and kisses my forehead. "Good luck, honey." he whispers before leaving.

Mom re enters after Dad leaves. "How are you dealing with this all?" she asks. I shrug. "I'm petrified, of course. I'm a nineteen year old bride, but I know that I love Eddie more than I've ever loved anyone. I'll be okay as long as we're together." Mom nods, her own eyes tearing up. "I'm so happy for you, honey. You picked a wonderful man." she tells me. "I know I did." Mom smiles. "There's someone here who wants to see you." she says. I tilt my head at her, wondering who it could be. When she opens the door, it's none other than Mel, dressed in the simple black bridesmaid's dress we picked out together. "I can't believe it! My little girl has grown up!" she cries. I laugh and hug her. "Is my maid of honor ready?" I ask. Mel nods repeatedly. "Oh, I've been ready since the night you told me Eddie kissed you. Let's get you hitched!"

Everyone has taken their place, waiting for me. I'm grabbing Dad's hand tightly as he walks me down the aisle. I look at Eddie, whose eyes widen as soon as he sees me in my wedding dress for the first time. I look around at our close family and friends. Distant relatives from both sides are seated on opposite sides of the room, while most of our friends sit according to who they know. Ian is Eddie's best man and Mel is my maid of honor.

I reach the front of the room when the music stops. Dad still stands beside me, waiting for his cue to leave. The priest begins, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today on this lovely evening to witness Eddie and Loren as they exchange their vows and pledge their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" "Her Mother and I do." Max says, then passing my hand to Eddie's before sitting down.

"As we watch these two young souls share their love for one another, we are very privileged to see a young family grow- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Eddie and Loren both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Eddie and Loren, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"First, Eddie would like to read his vows." Eddie looks straight into my eyes and begins, "I, Eddie, promise to always love and respect you, Loren, as we continue our journey in life together, never again alone." The love in his eyes makes me want to melt. "And now Loren would like to share her vows." I look deep into Eddie's eyes like he did with me. "I, Loren, promise to always love and respect you, Eddie, as we strive not for perfection, but for contentment, much like our parents, Max and Nora Duran." I just knew I had to put our parents in there somewhere. They have the type of relationship I want to have with Eddie.

"Eddie, will you take Loren to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust her and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Loren, will you take Eddie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust him and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"In accordance with the laws in the sovereign state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Eddie gently pulls me in for a brief kiss, our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone stands and claps as the music starts again and we make our way back down the aisle, holding hands and smiling all the way.

* * *

_Pregnancy_...

"How much longer?" Mel asks. "About ten minutes." I say, pacing around the room. Mel grabs my shoulders. "Calm down, Lo. I'm sure you're not pregnant. It's probably just a stomach bug." "A stomach bug that I get during the mornings?!" I yell. Mel looks shocked. "And mood swings, don't forget mood swings."

I groan. "I've only been married for a year. And what about my career?! It can't get derailed by a pregnancy!" I'm close to shouting. It's just all so sudden. First I'm happily married, enjoying my time with my husband, then I'm in the bathroom with my best friend, waiting for the results of my pregnancy test.

"I know you're worried, but would being pregnant really be a bad thing?" What Mel says really catches my attention. "You and Eddie love each other, you're financially stable, and wasn't Eddie born when his parents were in the prime of their careers? You can handle this, Lo. I know you can." I hold my hand up. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We don't know if I'm pregnant or not yet." Mel looks at her watch. "Well you will know right about... now!" I hesitantly look at the test. "Mel, what does two pink lines mean?" I ask. Mel looks at the test box. "Two pink lines means... you're pregnant."

I drop the test. "I'm... p-pregnant?" I ask. Mel nods her head. My head is spinning and my legs go weak. I'm pregnant. Eddie and I are having a baby. But... what if Eddie doesn't want a baby? "Lo? Lo, speak to me." Mel shakes me. "Wha- um, yeah?" She eyes me suspiciously. "Are you okay? You do know that we have to go tell Eddie and your parents, don't you?" I nod. "Let's get this over with. I'll call Nora for you and you call Eddie."

Mel gets on the phone to call Mom while I call Eddie. On each ring, I dread he won't pick up. _"Hey, Loren." _I hear him say. "Eddie, can you please get over here right now?" I ask, my voice quivering. _"Are you okay, sweetheart?"_ "I think I am, just get here as soon as you can. I have something major I need to tell you." _"I'll be right over."_ I end the phone call and see that Mel ended her's, too. "Ready, Mommy?" she asks. I glare at her and walk into the living room to wait for everyone.

I cover my face with my hands and think. Eddie loves me, so he'll love this baby, right? What if he doesn't? No, Loren, don't be stupid. Eddie will love this baby. He loves kids, and kids love him.

Eddie walks through the door with Mom, Dad and Adam behind him. I'm assuming Mel called Adam. "Is everything okay, honey?" Eddie asks me. I nod. Mel puts her hand on my shoulder. "Everyone, I have something to tell you all." They all listen attentively. "I seem to be... pregnant." I announce.

At first, no one moves. It's shocking news, I will admit that. Then, I see Eddie smile. "Sweetheart..." he trails off. Like me, he probably doesn't know what to say. "So you're happy?" I ask meekly. "Of course I am." he whispers as he takes my hand in his. "My babies are having a baby." Dad says to himself. Mom seems to nod in agreement. "I'm really happy for you guys. Of all people, you two deserve this." Adam says genuinely. Eddie hugs me and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby." I smile happily. "We either. Do you think we'll be good parents?" I ask. Eddie nods. "You'll be the best mom any child could ask for."

* * *

_Birth..._

**Eddie's POV**

I feel so helpless. My wife is giving birth and all I can do is sit here and wait. Nora, Pops, Mel and Adam are waiting with me. Mel is excited, but the rest of us are just nervous. Pops puts his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright, son. She can handle this. You know her." I nod. I really hope that He's right. "It will be okay, Eddie." Nora tells me. I smile and thank her. Though no one in this world could ever replace my mother, I'm starting to see Nora as a motherly figure.

Mel, meanwhile, is pacing around the room. "If they don't tell me what's going on with her, I swear I'm gonna walk right in and find out for myself." "Calm yourself, Mel. We'll know soon enough." Adam reminds her.

I look at my watch. 5 hours. Loren has been in labor for _5 hours_. At least she isn't one of those cases that takes a few days. A doctor walks in the room. I pray it's for us. "Family of Loren Duran?" he asks. We all stand up anxiously. The doctor smiles. "Congratulations. Loren has given birth to a healthy baby girl." We all gasp silently. I have a daughter. I'm a father to a little girl. The doctor leads us to the room with Loren and the baby. She's holding her with such care, like she could break. As soon as I lay eyes on my daughter, a powerful and all-consuming love that I've never felt before washes over me. Just knowing that she's my child is enough to make me dizzy.

"Hey, guys." Loren says quietly. We all gather around the bed she's on and stare at the new life in her arms. Loren looks up at me. "I want to name her Melody Nora Duran. Is that okay with you." "Yeah." I answer quietly. I can't take my eyes off my daughter. Her hair is dark and all over her head, odd for a newborn, but beautiful. Her eyes are like Loren's, a bright hazel. "Mel, Adam, we want you to be her godparents." Loren says. Mel puts her hand over her heart. "I won't disappoint. I love her already." "God, I've never seen a baby this beautiful." Pops declares. Nora nods. "She's a little miracle." "All of us needed a little miracle like her in our lives, we just didn't know it yet." I say. Everyone nods. I look at the people around me. Dad, Nora, Mel, Adam, Loren, and our little Melody. Everything feels like it's fallen into place. Everyone here is my family. I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's long, I just got inspired. And yes, I looked up actual wedding ceremonies to write the wedding part. I'm dedicated! Please review and tell me what you would like to see.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: Okay, so I have come to a decision. Since I feel like everybody's adventures are over at this point, I'm marking this story complete and doing two different Hollywood Heights stories sometime. And they are as followed:**

**1. What would happen if Eddie started to fall in love with Loren while still with Chloe? How would things be different? Would he follow his gut, or stick to the path he knows?**

**2. Melody Duran, a baby in this story, is now an eighteen year old who has imense musical talent like her parents. Basically, a Hollywood Heights story of the next generation.**

**So, what do you think of the ideas? Which one do you want to see first? I think I might do #1 first.**


End file.
